joyfxtestfandomcom-20200214-history
BetterLeague
How to make League of Legends a better game Profile *'Level Border' - Be able to switch back to your past level borders. *'Honor Level' - Show the honor level to everyone or only for friends. The player can change it for their profile but if he selected "only visible for friend", he can only see the honor level of his friends as well) Collection *Reduce the size of the champion banners in your champion collection (from 5 to at least 7) *Add an option to filter your champion collection to the same roles they are automatically sorted in by the game itself and the personal role-favorite system, exactly like you can do it in the champion pick/ban phase. Match History *Be able to download every single game of your last 20 matches (which all get displayed in your client match history), expect games that are older than the current patch and the two patches before that. **Example: If you played 5 games on the patch 9.19, 5 games on 9.18, 5 on 9.17, and 5 on patch 9.16 AND the current patch is 9.20 you are able to download the games of patch 9.19 and patch 9.18. *Exception: You are always able to download your last 10 games IF **they are in the current season **In the last season (but not older than 60 days) General matchmaking 'Normal' *'Fill exception' - Adding the optional option to select "Fill" + a role in the secondary tree that you DO NOT want -> so you can any role EXPECT the one you selected in the secondary field 'ARAM' Dodge Backup Champion Selection *Give the player the option to switch back to the last champion he had, after someone else dodged in the the same queue **Example: You had Riven in the loadout phase. Shortly before the game begins and would put you into the loading screen, someone in your team or the enemy team dodged for some reason. You will end up in the lobby screen BUT the game continues to search for a new game as usual. Another game comes up, you accept it and you get a random champion, let's say it is Vladimir. BUT because someone else dodge recently when you wanted to play Riven you have the option to switch back Riven. In this case, Vladimir would go into the team champion pool, the same way like you would re-roll but with a 100% chance to get the champion you had when someone dodged. In case this seems to unbalanced, it could use one of your re-rolls therefor it only works if you have at least one re-roll available. *This feature does NOT work IF: **You canceled the queue after someone dodged **You OR one of your party members was the player that dodged Pick & Ban Phase *Add the "random champion" feature to "SR Draft Pick" *Adding an optional checkbox option to try little badges of the champions mastery level Remake-System *Add the possibility to vote for a remake if at least one player of your team connected to the game BUT did not moved a single time in the first 3 minutes. Ping-System *Add the following pings: *"We need vision there." (Purple/Pink)